


Daddy Home

by Queenofcolors



Category: The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Captain America Sam Wilson, Cock Slut Bucky Barnes, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Spit Kink, cigars and whisky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/pseuds/Queenofcolors
Summary: “Such a good boy, taking out my cock,” Sam cooed, smoke flowing from his mouth as Bucky let out a needy whine as Sam chuckled letting Bucky lick at the head of his cock. Bucky licked a long stripe up Sam’s cock and let out a moan.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 107





	Daddy Home

Bucky loved the way daddy’s cigar made the room smell of wood smoke and he especially loved when daddy let him take out his cock while he smoked. Sam had been away for the last week on a top-secret mission he barely knew Sam’s whereabouts this time and it had made him antsy and needy. Bucky practically purred when his daddy stroked his hair gently while he pulled out his cock.

“Such a good boy, taking out my cock,” Sam cooed, smoke flowing from his mouth as Bucky let out a needy whine as Sam chuckled letting Bucky lick at the head of his cock. Bucky licked a long stripe up Sam’s cock and let out a moan.

“Awe did my baby miss his daddy's cock,” Sam teased as Bucky whimpered, nodding his head giving open mouth kisses to Sam’s cock, making him moan loudly. Sam gripped the nape of Bucky’s neck forcing Bucky to look up at him.

“Daddy....” Bucky whined pouting his lips as Sam chuckled, smiling and kissing Bucky’s forehead.

“Open your mouth,” Sam said letting go of Bucky’s hair then grabbing his glass of whisky and taking two sips. Bucky stuck out his tongue, moaning loud as Sam spat in his mouth, letting the lukewarm whisky hit his tongue, making him moan loud, whining.

“Daddy, can I suck your cock now please,” Bucky said with doe eyes, pouting his lips as Sam nodded his head and brought the cigar to his lips. 

Bucky took the base of Sam’s cock into his hand as he leaned forward and began to take Sam into his mouth. Bucky swallowed him down as Sam let out a groan, tugging at Bucky’s hair, pressing him deeper onto his cock and making him gag.

“Such a hungry whore, go a week without daddy’s cock and you don’t know how to act,” Sam purred, bucking his hips as Bucky moaned, playing with Sam’s balls.

“That’s right baby, go on take my cock like the dumb whore you are,” Sam moaned out before, spilling into Bucky’s mouth as he pulled off.

Bucky smirked, holding the cum in his mouth before, letting it drip out of his mouth and fall down his chin. Sam let out a growl, pulling Bucky onto his lap before licking at Bucky’s cum covered lips, cleaning up the cum with his tongue. Sam then kissed him roughly, shoving his tongue in Bucky’s mouth and pulled at his hair, tilting his head to the side; he could taste himself in Bucky’s mouth. When Sam pulled away Bucky was panting and his lips were bright red and swollen.

“Such a messy whore, probably even got your boxer wet, huh?” Sam mocked, cupping Bucky’s clothed crotch. Bucky whined, grinding into Sam’s hand, letting Sam nip at his collarbone.

“Please, daddy wanna feel full,” Bucky whined, grinding fast into Sam’s hand.

“Alright baby, strip first then go to the bedroom,” Sam said, helping Bucky off his lap and helping him undress. Sam got up off the recliner as Bucky crawled behind him.

“Lay on your back, baby doll,” Sam cooed as Bucky laid on the bed, spreading his legs. Sam marveled at the man in front of him as he kissed Bucky’s chest, playing with his nipples.

“Daddy, please feel so empty,” Bucky whined and pouted. 

Sam slapped his face and Bucky moaned loudly, biting his lip.

“Who in charge, baby boy? And who sets the pace?” Sam raised his eyebrow.

“You daddy,” Bucky pouted before letting out another whine as Sam sucked on his nipple roughly. Bucky’s cock was throbbing and leaking by the time Sam pulled off his nipple.

“Did you open yourself up as I asked you to?” Sam said, letting his finger tease Bucky’s rim as he moaned and squirmed.

“Yes, daddy,” Bucky said as he moaned loudly, feeling Sam’s finger thrust deep inside him. Sam could easily slide two fingers in, feeling the lube inside Bucky.

“Such a good boy,” Sam praised as Bucky moaned then whined as he felt Sam’s finger slip out of him.

Sam gripped Bucky’s hips tight and thrust slow and gentle, making Bucky whine. Bucky wanted rough and hard but his daddy was setting the pace to slow and tender.

“Missed you so much Buck,” Sam whispered as he rolled his hips, gently kissing his chest as Bucky whined, his cock rubbing against Sam’s belly.

“M..M...Missed daddy,” Bucky slurred, his head was so fuzzy he could barely form words. Sam kissed his collarbone softly and grabbed Bucky’s cock, began to stroke it slow and tender to match the gentle pace. Bucky whined loud as he felt himself peak and cum onto Sam’s hand.

“Such a sweet boy, my good boy,” Sam cooed as Bucky looked dazed as he was about to pull out Bucky shook his head.

“Want...want...keep cock warm,” Bucky said, his lip poking out, tears forming in his eyes. He had missed his daddy so much and was so scared he was going to come home hurt he just needed him close.

“It’s alright darling, I’m here daddy got you,” Sam whispered, repositioning them so Sam was the big spoon with his cock buried inside Bucky. Sam stroked Bucky’s hair gently.

“Daddy's not going anywhere,” Sam whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> comment please


End file.
